The Sock.
by Phyr
Summary: the rateing is probably a little high.. but it's better safe than sorry. any how.. Dorthy bashing, The Sock, and poking fun at Zechs. what more could you want?


This story is a weird messed up little in between piece. Yes, I know I brought back the stupid sock, but I couldn't think of a better way to start the story. I am not responsible fr this not making any sense. My muse decided to runaway for the week.   
Anyhow, there is a lot of Dorthy bashing. If you like her, well... you won't like this. Trust me.. Dissclamers and other things on the bottom this time. Enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sock.  
  
  
  
  
At the Peaccrafts.....  
  
Zechs: just how did your sock end up on the chandelier?  
  
Relena: uhmm... I was dancing?  
  
Zechs: yea right. And let me guess, this was to the Macarena?  
  
Relena: no it was to 'Just a Girl'. You remember, while Noin was putting you on the couch. Speaking of which, sleeping well dear brother?  
  
Zechs: grumble...  
  
Noin sneaks up behind him and gently tugs on his hair.  
  
Noin: now Zechs, if your nice I might tell you a secret about Dorthy.  
  
Zechs: what secret?  
  
Relena: how could you not know?  
  
Zechs: ::jumps up and down like a spoiled child:: tell me!  
  
Noin: It's about her eyebrows.  
  
Zechs: What about them?  
  
Relena: Well, you see Dorthy has this hair fetish...   
  
Noin: Yea, that's why she's never in shorts or tank tops. Apparently Trez put out some kind of law that says if she's seen in them you can shoot her on site.  
  
Zechs: ::cringes:: so? What does that have to do with me?  
  
Relena: oh nothing Mr. Milliardo.  
  
Zechs starts to speak when it hits him. The reason that Dorthy was so nice to him wasn't only because she wanted to manipulate him and have a 'beautiful war' but to get him in to her bed to play with.  
  
Zechs: ::pales:: please tell me your kidding, that this is some sick joke.  
  
Both: 'fraid not.  
  
Zechs: whimper.  
  
Dorthy then pops up out of no ware.  
  
Dorthy: oh Mr. Milliardo, won't you come and play with me.  
  
Upon hearing this Zechs screams like a little girl and hides behind Relena and Noin, whimpering and trembling. Relena starts giggling, but Noin takes out her gun and aims it at Dorthys head.  
  
Noin: leave.  
  
Dorthy: Not until I get my Zechs-e-poo, and then I'll be back to get that boy with the gorgeous braid.  
  
In a far away place Duo cringes.  
  
Noin: Omae o korosu.  
  
Noin pulls the trigger on her gun, thus killing the wicked witch Dorthy. The world rejoiced, and the people were glad.  
  
Noin: ::as she's putting her gun away:: you know Zechs, you could have avoided all this if you had just let Relena go with us to that club without complaining. Because then you'd be in my bed, Relenas sock would never have gotten on that chandelier, and you wouldn't have to remove a corps from you home.  
  
Zechs: yes Noin.  
  
Noin: now do be a dear and clean this up. There are guests coming over.  
  
Relena: is Heero coming?  
  
Noin: Yes, and so are the other pilots.  
  
Are the others bringing dates?  
  
Yes, and yes Relena there will be mistletoe and a chance for girl talk.  
  
Relena: ::bouncing up and down:: yeah!!  
  
With that she grabs Noins hand and drags her to the mall to get a new outfit for the party.  
  
  
  
~!~!~ till next time ~!~!~  
  
  
  
  
  
Note:  
Yes, I set this up for another part. Which will be a party type thing. And to clear up some things about the sock. The sock in the chandelier is the same wayward sock from 'Just a Relena' and 'Gone Clubin''. I like the word wayward, and no this is not an excuse to use the word.... really... (I hope this helps the people that don't get my bad sense of humor.).  
  
The reason for the Dorthy bashing. She's nice, but I just can't stand thoughs eyebrows. And I promise the next story will make more sense! And not have everyone that's in be OOC.  
  
  
~Malkala_Drkmyst  
  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada! I don't own any of it! Because if I did I would have bought myself a better sense of humor!  



End file.
